


One Missed Call

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [9]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, Multi, Open to Interpretation, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For Fandot Creativity Night, the prompt was dreas and/or one missed call





	One Missed Call

It started as one missed call.

It was Martin, that was a given. He was always busy with Icarus and MJN. He had a couple of van jobs today, he's been busy. He probably left his phone off.

Then it became a missed call and an unseen text.

But it was still Martin. He must have been driving, didn't want to risk looking at it. Or maybe the phone had died? Either way, it was all fine.

Then it became dark. No Martin home.

But it was still Martin. He must have been running late, phone dead.

Then, it became five missed calls, and seven unread texts. Then, eight and twelve. Then, seventeen and nineteen

Then, worry became concern, and concern became fear. Then, it became midnight. Then one, then two.

It was still Martin, who was too prideful to ask for help. His van must've broke down, and he tried to fix it himself. Maybe he was mugged, and had to walk home, maybe it was too late, and he's sleeping in his van now.

Then midnight became one and two. Still night without Martin.

Then came a call. But it wasn't Martin.

They said he'd been hurt. A car drove him off the rode. His van was busted, his bones were broken. He had just woken up, out of surgery, and was just now identified.

He's in hospital, broken and bruised. He'll have scars, and casts to heal. He'll need time to recover, to be his old self.

But he was still Martin, and he was alive.


End file.
